Murtagh The Red Rider of Urubaen
by jman007
Summary: Follow my version of Murtagh's sad tale of betrayal and capture at the hands of the twins...his torture at the hands of Galbatorix and finally a dragon egg hatching for him-Murtagh is one of my favorite characters please review
1. Chapter 1

Murtagh The Red Rider of Uru'baen

Chapters  
1. After the Battle  
2. Betrayers  
3. Dwendling Hope  
4. Uru'baen  
5. Galbatorix and the Twins  
6. The Long Wait  
7. Interrogation and Torture  
8. Thorn  
9. _**Vertau Sin'Ji Hauth and Elbashen Dartu  
**_10. The Secrets of Magic  
Part 1. The Ancient Language  
Part 2. Power  
11. Air Dueling  
12. Shruiken  
13. A Day Off  
14. Orders  
15. The Battle  
Part 1. Murtagh Watches  
Part 2. Murtagh Reveals Himself  
16. The War Begins

Chapter 1. After The Battle  
Two Days had passed since Eragon slew the Shade Durza by stabbing him in the heart. When that happened the Urgals awoke from whatever spells forced them to fight with each other and they turned on one another. This enabled the Varden and the Dwarves to rout the enemy and save the underground mountain city of Tronjheim.  
Murtagh walked the blood soaked ground as the Dwarves and many humans were still burying fallen comrades and burning the bodies of Urgals. A Dwarf passed by him and nodded, then a few minutes later a soldier did the same. It was strange to see this behavior from these rebels. The son of Morzan fought with the King's enemies and they have accepted him to a degree. At least no one was willing to give strength to such petty concerns.  
"Psst!" The sound came from an archer with dark skin. The second person Murtagh had seen with such a complexion. Nausada had told him that most of her people dwelt in the desert. There were a few dwelling in the small country of Surda.  
The man was a little smaller than most of the other archers. When the archer removed his helm Murtagh gasped, because it was a woman and not just any woman, it was Nausada. "I thought you left with the women and children…"  
She hunched her soldiers, "I thought the Varden could use another bow…besides all the women of my people are warriors…so why should I run and hide when there is blade work to be done…"  
The more Murtagh talked with Nausada the stronger his attraction to her became. He bowed, "Apologies…My mother was a warrior or at least she could use a blade with great skill…"  
"When the chance arises I would like to hear more about her…"  
Murtagh smiled as he racked his brain with what to say next. He had never felt this way about any female, there had been attractions, but nothing like this. He remembered his talks with Tornac his faithful servant about women and he would use all that advice to win the beautiful exotic Nausada. "What will your father say when he finds out…"  
"He will say that she should have never disobeyed me…" Ajihad's strong voice rang out as he approached the two. He stepped in between Murtagh and Nausada, giving his daughter a venomous look. She returned his stair with all the pride of an adult woman born of noble birth. As the two squared off Murtagh noticed the smug look of the Twins.  
He grunted to himself, "Little rats…they probably snitched on Nausada…"

An hour later Murtagh stood outside of Ajihad's study, he could hear their muffled screams, but couldn't tell what they were arguing about. He wished he was alone waiting in the hall, because the twins were with him. The two snakes as Murtagh often referred to them as, were watching him with too much interest.  
_"We did not know that this boy was the son of one as powerful as Morzan…"_ Those words were spoken in Ajihad's office when Eragon and Murtagh were brought before Ajihad. No one else had picked up on the subtle admiration for his dead father, but Murtagh did. He considered that and the unwholesome feelings he got from the twins when they tried to enter his mind. At first murtagh felt one mind, but when the younger twin couldn't breech his mind, Murtagh felt another familiar but different mind add to the power of the first. When they met the twins Murtagh found the source of the second mind. Every time he came into their presence his guts turned and his mother and teachers always drilled into him listen to your guts. Something about the twins wasn't right and no one saw it. Murtagh recognized scum and power hungry leaches when he saw them. They were infested in the royal court of Uru'baen.  
Murtagh just stared at the two men calculating the best way to kill them, he grunted thinking to himself, ("I can't just kill them…Oh I know, the next time I see Eragon I will ask him to read their minds…These two are more than they appear to be…he could do it with Saphira's help…") Murtagh knew all about the Riders, his mother taught him and no spell caster in the world could compete with their minds or magical abilities. Murtagh's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Nausada storming out. He tried to catch her attention but she was too angry to pay him any attention.  
"Murtagh! Would you please come in…" Boomed Ajihad's voice  
He did and was instructed to shut the door, ("Good maybe I can ask about those snakes…") He thought in relief when the twins were not allowed to enter.  
Murtagh took a seat as Ajihad ran a hand across his face, "If I am not being too forward…Nausada is your daughter and she is very capable…More capable than you give her credit…She certainly would give all the women in Galbatorix's court a run for their money…"  
Ajihad stared at Murtagh, who returned his stare without blinking or shame. Eventually Ajihad started to smile, "There is truth in your words…If you ever become a father then you will see things from my point of view…" Murtagh agreed, but he remained silent. "And so son of Morzan…we speak again…You could have joined Durza and the Urgals during the battle…"  
Murtagh hunched his shoulders, "I could have…and you could have left me in my room…"  
"I admire action above words and so you have proved yourself by your actions…Or you could be waiting for a better opportunity to betray us…"  
"As you say…but if there is something else you wish me to do in order to prove that I am no threat by all means tell me…"  
Ajihad stared at a fairth of his daughter given to him by a magician of Du Varn Gata. "I will, but…"  
Murtagh interrupted him, "But this is the part where you tell me to stay away from your daughter…"  
Ajihad sighed deeply, "Actually she speaks very highly of you…More than I would care to admit…" Murtagh smiled on the inside, but he had to be cautious about how he replied, he didn't want Ajihad to know he was attracted to his daughter yet. He had to win him over first, then maybe he could court Nausada. "…I would like to know what the two of you talked about."  
"I have nothing to hide…" Murtagh saw this as any other game of cat and mouse he would play with the nobles of Uru'baen. "Nausada surprised me with her visit…She told me…The fact that Morzan was my father plays no role in her opinion of me…and it was obvious that I am nothing like him, because I ran away, helped Eragon, and escorted him to the Varden when I could have just walked away…"  
"Why didn't you walk away…"  
Murtagh hunched his shoulders, "Eragon, Saphira, and I traveled so much together that apart of me was reluctant to go…and even after I told him who I was he didn't judge me…"  
Ajihad sat forward leaning his elbows on his desk interlocking his fingers. He stared at Murtagh for a few seconds, "You are not your father…You can be better than he…What else did the two of you discuss…"  
"She wanted to know if I was leader of the Varden what would I do…"  
This peeked Ajihad's interest, "And what did you reply…"  
"I said that I would invade the Empire…The Urgal attack proves that Galbatorix's reach stretches all the way to these mountains. It is not safe here…"  
Ajihad sat back in his seat, "Truth, but we still aren't ready for that…"  
"Then you underestimate the Varden…"  
"There are two many variables to consider…" Ajihad grew quiet and didn't want to say anymore.  
Murtagh took the opportunity to ask what was really on his mind, "The Twins how long have they been with the Varden?"  
Ajihad raised an eyebrow and it took him a few minutes to gather his thoughts. "They have been with us for the past fifteen years…Why do you ask?"  
"Were their minds scanned…"  
"Yes…Where are you going with this?"  
"My mother always taught me to follow my gut and my gut says that those two are trouble…Maybe you should have their minds checked again…"  
Ajihad took offense, but he didn't let it show, "I will take it under consideration…" Despite his attempt to hide it Murtagh could tell he was offended, "As I said earlier I wanted to give you another chance to prove yourself…I am leading an expedition into the tunnels to scout for more Urgals…Would you like to come…"  
"Yes I would…"  
"Good meet me at the Northwest tunnel in five hours…"  
Murtagh stood up to leave, "Thank you for your kindness…"  
Ajihad wanted to say stay away from my daughter, but Nausada was right about Murtagh and he felt she was attracted to him, but what was Murtagh's intentions. He tested Murtagh and the boy was too clever to let his intentions slip. "On your way out tell the Twins to come in…" As he left Ajihad hoped he would die in the tunnels on the expedition. It would relieve the tension with Hrothgar and the Dwarven Clan lords.

Murtagh was waiting with fifty soldiers for Ajihad's arrival at the tunnel. He wanted to go and see Eragon before the journey but there was too much to do. Murtagh had to secure his horse, get supplies for himself and replenish his arrows.  
("Murtagh…What are you doing here?") He thought to himself. Many thoughts went through his head, things like what Hrothgar said to him during his seclusion. The possibility that Ajihad may use this as way to get him killed. ("Ajihad didn't say it, but he wants me to stay away from Nausada…") He had heard whispers that the Dwarves were causing Ajihad all kinds of problems because of him.  
"Finally…" One of the soldiers barked.  
Murtagh sneered because the Twins were following Ajihad, ("Oh great…I need to speak with Eragon about the snakes…") Eragon was on ordered rest by Ajihad and Murtagh had not seen him sense Angela healed him.  
"We are ready lets be off men…" Before they could take a step a Dwarf ran up and handed Ajihad a note from Hrothgar. He read it in silence and balled it up. Murtagh was looking the other way but from the corner of his eye he saw when Ajihad snuck a look at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Betrayal  
It was tedious work searching the tunnels for Urgals and they had been at it for the past four days. They had only one scuffle, enventually Ajihad ordered them to separate. The Twins lead one group while Ajihad ad Murtagh lead another.

"We can't return to Uru'baen empty handed…" The older Twin said to the younger. They had placed the men under their command under a spell and separated from them. "Now I say we kill Ajihad and take Murtagh back to Uru'baen…The King will reward us greatly…"  
The younger twin sighed, "Very well I agree but we should fake our deaths…So no one will pursue us…" After some well placed illusions, spells, and a marked escape rout the twins were ready to enact their plan.

The search party had encountered five groups of Urgals and it had been a week of searching the tunnels. The groups were starting to return to Tronjheim and Ajihad's group was one of the three remaining in the lower tunnels. Murtagh was off to a side tunnel when he came upon a group of dead Dwarves. They had been recently killed from what he could tell.  
"URGALS!" Someone screamed.  
Murtagh broke out into a run and found Ajihad and his men engaged in a deadly face off with a group of Urgals. Murtagh dashed forward with his sword in a stabbing motion and killed the Urgal behind Ajihad. He turned at the last minute and saluted Murtagh. Who picked up the axe and threw it into the chest of another. When the Twins joined the battle the fight ended and all the Urgals were dead. Another two days passed before Ajihad decided that it was time to return to the surface.  
"Guard…" Ajihad ordered summoning a man forward, "Run back to Tronjheim and tell Eragon and Jormunder to meet me at the entrance.  
The soldier saluted, "Yes sir…"  
As they traveled Murtagh thought about his future and what he should do. All his ideas brought him back to Nausada and a possible future with her. ("Ajihad would never approve…then if Nausada feels the same way she will do as she wishes despite what her father says…") He had considered asking Ajihad to allow Eragon to enter his mind, then remove everything about the Varden's hideout and allow him to leave, but the more he thought about leaving the stronger his attraction for Nausada kept pulling him back. He sighed, ("What if I swore fealty to Ajihad…and joined the Varden…There will be no where for me to go once the King learns that I fought beside the Varden against the Urgals…") The more he thought about it the more he Murtagh liked the idea. ("Alright…for Nausada…")  
After another day of travel the mouth of the tunnel that lead to Tronjheim came into view. Ajihad exited first then several guards, then Murtagh and the twins with the rest of the men. Ajihad waved to someone in the distance and Murtagh smiled recognizing that unmistakable blue that only Saphira could produce. As the group marched forward, Murtagh heard a commotion from behind.  
"KULL!" Someone shouted.  
Murtagh drew his hand and half sword as the first Kull tried to flank him. He spun into the brute disemboweling him. Then Murtagh went for the next brute. They were surrounded on all sides. As Murtagh killed the forth Kull he saw one of the twins kill the soldier protecting Ajihad's right flank, while the other twin summoned a whirlwind that engulfed them all.  
"Traitors!" Murtagh screamed, but a blast of magic struck him in the chest and he fell unconscious.

_"Murtagh…my son…" _The voice belonged to Selena Murtagh's mother,  
_"Why are with those rebels…Your father will be angry…"  
"Mother…don't leave me come back…"  
"I am here Murtagh…" _Murtagh gasped because now Nausada was calling to him. _"Join the Varden Murtagh…Join the varden and be with me…I love you and you know you love me…"  
_Murtagh started walking towards both women when a red blade sprouted from Selena's chest. She fell to her knees as she said, _"Murtagh I will still love you even if you join the Varden…"  
_Murtagh fell to his knees as Zarroc was withdrawn from her back and Nausada was decapitated. _"This weak sniveling little worm can't be by son…" _Morzan first and last of the forsworn stood over the dead bodies as he flicked th blood from his sword. _"You disappoint me…You have always been a disappointment…How could leave Galbatorix like that…You had my place at his side…" _Morzan threw his sword at Murtagh severing his head.  
Murtagh awoke in a cold sweat to himself bound in ropes. He ordered his thoughts, he was returning to Tronjheim with Ajihad and then the Urgals, and…THE TWINS…they betrayed Ajihad. Murtagh surveyed his surroundings, they were in the mouth of the tunnel that opened to a a deep chasm. There was a natural walkway to stand on and look over the side. He finally noticed the twins who was covering his shirt in the blood of some animal.  
The elder twin looked at him, "He is awake…"  
The younger one looked back and grunted as they continued their work. There was a snarl and Murtagh noticed the Kull who were guarding him. "Good now lets go…" The Kull scooped Murtagh up and they departed the area.  
("Eragon will come for me…He will see through their tricks and he will come for me…") He thought to himself.  
They stopped to give Murtagh some water and relieve themselves. Murtagh looked back the way they had come and noticed another Kull was removing any tracks thy left behind. "You snakes think you will get away with this?" Murtagh said before they replaced the gag.  
The elder Twin shoved the Kull to the side, "We already have son of Morzan…Galbatorix will reward us greatly for killing Ajihad and capturing you…"  
"When Eragon comes…I will enjoy watching him kill the two of you…"  
They laughed, "That was no ordinary wound Durza gave Eragon…"  
They spoke in turns, "A curse is linked to it…"  
"He will suffer in great pain…"  
"And it will come upon him at anytime until it is removed…"  
"And the only person who can remove such a curse is Galbatorix…"  
"Yes so don't look for Eragon to come for you fool…"  
The Elder Twin struck Murtagh across the face and gagged him, then they continued on. The Twins took a twisting rout through the tunnels with only four Kull under their power. When they finally reached the surface the Twins killed the Urgals.  
"I think it is safe now…"  
Murtagh looked at his surroundings, the moon was out and several trees were nearby. He jumped when the younger twin screamed out.  
"What is it…" The Elder Twin asked.  
"Someone is trying to scry us…or him…This person is very powerful…"  
Murtagh smiled to himself, ("Eragon…come buddy I am hear…")  
"I need your help…" The other twin added his strength to the blocking spell and they waited. They sighed in relief and sat down next to the tree, speaking to each other with their minds.  
("That was close…")  
("We rest and then we get Murtagh to Uru'baen with all speed…") The Elder said.  
("Do you think it was the Shadeslayer?")  
("Of course it was him…Elves deal in logic…She wouldn't waste energy searching for the dead…")

Murtagh could see the worry on their faces and his spirits rose at the idea that Eragon could be looking for him at this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Dwendling Hope  
After they were fully rested the twins stood on each side of Murtagh holding his arms and the leapt into the air crying, _Steinr Risa…_Thy flew towards the Hadarac desert melting away many miles from their journey. They stoppd when they reached the edge of the desert.  
Murtagh screamed out as the twins tortured him, they would break and heal his bones with and allow him to feel the process. Then they would torture him the feeling of something crawling across his skin. When they believed he was at his weakest they tried to enter his mind. Murtagh smiled at their failed attempts to enter his mind. He was taught by Selena the Black Hand and he was the son of a Dragon Rider. There was no way that these two snakes could break Murtagh.  
"This is impossible after all his body has endured we should be able to get what we want from him…"  
"Be grateful I can't use magic you scum…" Murtagh managed to say.  
The elder twin sneered and struck him across the face, "Lets see if your barriers hold under torture…" Murtagh gritted his teeth as the older twin branded him with wood from the fire and the other tried to enter his mind, but to no avail. They switched up, but still they could not get into his head.  
"Lets rest and then we continue on…" The younger twin said.  
Murtagh remained awake while the elder twin slept and the younger kept watch. He spotted something in the sky, it looked like dragon, but when the moonlight flashed he sighed in disappointment for it was nothing but a wind-viper. When Nausada visited him, Murtagh told her of the strange tracks they found on their way to Tronjheim and she told him about all the creatures that lived in the Beors.  
Murtagh had always imagined himself being able to fly and he would be enjoying it if it weren't for the twins. They tormented and tortured him every chance they got. Within two days they had traveled halfway across the desert and by the end of the third day Murtagh could see the Desert giving way to lush green fields. Then he saw it, the Ramr River. They were nearing Uru'baen and Galbatorix. Murtagh kept looking, but there was no sign of Ergon anywhere.  
The twins flew all day and all night and didn't stop until they were two miles from the capital city. _("Nausada…My dearest Nausada…keep me strong for what I am about to face…If I die remember me and the short time we had together…Eragon my friend where ever you are whatever you are doing become stronger and avenge me…Please…")  
_With those thoughts Murtagh mentally prepared himself to face the most powerful man in all of Alagaesia and possibly the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Uru'baen  
Once again Murtagh was in the capital city and seat of power for Galbatorix. As the twins flew over the city towards the fortress some people stopped and pointed at them. From the air it looked like a overturned anthill as troops were marching through the city. Murtagh himself bolstered his mind up with every mental trick he learned. Galbatorix was known for his uncanny ability to enter people's mind and Murtagh had every intention of giving him the fight of his life.  
When they landed in the palace courtyard they were greeted by Cadmuss. Galbatorix's most powerful spellcaster, Murtagh had seen him twice in passing when he lived in the palace when Galbatorix had him brought here.  
"Well…well…well…If isn't the twins…"  
"We need to speak with the King…"  
Cadmuss looked at Murtagh, "He is having court today…Come…"  
Cadmuss lead them up the steps through the main foyer down a hallway towards the thrown room. Two guards stood at the door and opened it for them, but the twins ordered the soldiers to watch Murtagh while they went in to speak with the king.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Galbatorix and the Twins

The twins followed Cadmuss across the marble floor through the Nobles at court. They were all making pledges towards the army being conscripted to invade Surda. After an Earl pledge some horses for the Calvary he bowed and stepped back.  
"My King the Twins wish to report to you…"  
Galbatorix sat on his throne with Shruiken laying behind him on his dais. The black dragon was asleep and he ignored the proceedings. "Leave us!" He ordered, there were some things Galbatorix didn't want to be common knowledge. When the Nobles had gone he stood up and walked down the stairs. "The two of you better have a good reason for being alive and Durza dead…"  
The twins spoke in turns as thy quickly accounted the battle of Farthen Dur to Galbatorix, as they spoke Galbatorix paced back and forth in front of the steps.  
"Durza only died because the dragon Saphira intervened…" The Elder twin said.  
"Yes…because of their distraction Eragon was able to kill Durza…" The younger said.  
"Shadeslayer is what they call him…"  
"We thought it was time to leave…and return to your service…"  
Cadmuss grunted, "What about the boy? Where is he now?"  
Before either of the twins could speak Galbatorix said, "He is probably on his way to Ellesmera by now…"  
"We killed Ajihad…" The younger twin quickly said.  
"And we brought you Murtagh son of Morzan…"  
"What do I give a damn about Murtagh…I want the blue dragon and her rider!" He said screaming.  
The twins looked at each other, "Um…we have news…Eragon and Murtagh share the same mother…"  
"That is impossible!" Cadmuss yelled speaking up, "Selena had one child…"  
They all noticed Galbatorix's quietness, "No…When the Black Hand went on her last mission she was gone for nine months and a week…Both Morzan and I had assumed that she had been killed…Now that I think about the way the servants described her condition…" His voice trailed off.  
"Then this Eragon is also a son of Morzan…" Cadmuss said.  
"Interesting…" Galbatorix said. ("Razac…") He said summoning them with his mind.  
They entered through a secret passageway, "Yezz great King what iz thy will?"  
"I have a hand picked group of soldiers waiting in the courtyard…They will meet you outside the city…travel to Carvahal and fetch me the one called Roran…He is to be taken alive and unharmed…When Eragon learns of his Cousin's plight he will try to rescue him…" As the Razac left through the secret passage, Galbatorix returned his attention to the twins, "Bring Murtagh to me…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. The Long Wait  
It felt like an eternity to Murtagh as he waited outside the throne room. As he waited Murtagh sized up the guards and the best way to beat them. He would have freed himself from his bonds a long time ago, but the twins had enchanted the ropes and only they could remove them.  
Murtagh imagined himself breaking free killing the men watching him and running with all his might through the city. He stole a horse and made his way from village to village until he got to Surda. Those thoughts made him smile, after all it wasn't the first time he escaped Galbatorix.  
"Oh Tornac…please forgive me…" He whispered under his breath.  
_Three months ago, Galbatorix had just ordered Murtagh to destroy a village guilty of aiding the Varden. When he left the King his emotions was in turmoil. That wasn't the same man who told him of the glorious future for Alagaesia. That charismatic man had been replaced by a madman.  
When Murtagh joined Tornac it was he who saw the look of shame on Murtagh and after they talked the two decided to escape. Everything seemed to be going well until a group of soldiers confronted them. Murtagh and Tornac fought like possessed men as they tried to escape. Lucky for the both of them none of the men Galbatorix sent to stop them could use magic.  
Between the two of them, Tornac had killed or wounded 28 of the fifty soldiers surrounding them. Murtagh had killed exactly 20. Then more soldiers showed up and Tornac sacrificed himself so that Murtagh could get away. When Murtagh got away he stayed at the estate of a close friend and ally, until he heard rumors of the Razac and a new Dragon Rider.  
_("If I don't escape then his sacrifice will be in vain.) Murtagh thought to himself. Murtgah's heart jumped when the doors opened and the guards started dragging him though the entrance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Interrogation and Torture  
As the guards dragged Murtagh across the marble floor Murtagh locked eyes with Galbatorix. He held his gaze for a few minutes then Murtagh noticed Shruiken. It was the first time he had seen the black dragon, because before he ran away Murtagh avoided Galbatorix's court as much as possible. The dragon raised his head from the silk pillow and watched Murtagh with knowing eyes. Shruiken was much bigger than Saphira and Murtagh wondered how she would ever stand a chance against such a monster of a dragon.  
"Ah Murtagh…" Galbatorix said when they forced him to his knees at the bottom of the steps to the throne. "…It is good to see you again. If your father were alive he would be very disappointed in the fact that you ran away…"  
Murtagh took a deep breath he would rather Galbatorix kill him than be his name slave or have the King enter his mind. Galbatorix was well known for his abilities to do both. "Morzan was no father to me…He was a drunk…the man who got my mother pregnant and I will defy you with every breath false King…" He said this to goad Galbatorix into killing him.  
Galbatorix laughed and so did the twins and men guarding him, but when he struck Murtagh across the face it grew quiet, and the men guarding him stepped away.  
"You have caused me more problems than I care to admit…The Razac had Brom, Eragon, and the Dragon Saphira captured and you helped them to escape…Then you help Eragon escape Gilead…"  
Murtagh sat up with blood running from his nose and mouth, "It was the least I could do for a true free Rider and his Dragon…Your reign is coming to an end, soon you will fall and die…" Galbatorix grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air. "G…goo…ahead and kill me…"  
Galbatorix laughed again, "I'm not going to kill you…" He replied throwing Murtagh to the floor, "I have plans for you son of my friend…" Galbatorix turned his back to Murtagh, "String him up!" He barked.  
The twins removed the ropes from his arms and they threw part of the rope up through the chandelier, then the guards pulled the rope until Murtagh was dangling by his wrists. When Galbatorix snapped his fingers a large muscular man with a executioner's mask on entered the throne room with a spiked whip.  
He looked at Galbatorix, "Fifteen lashes…make them count…"  
The man nodded and swung the whip, it echoed in the throne room. Murtagh grunted as the whip came the second time ripping his shirt and skin. Murtagh's eyes watered, but he refused to cry out. Thinking on Nausada was dangerous, but her image kept him from screaming out. He sighed in relief when the fifteenth lash came down.  
As they lowered him to the floor Galbatorix walked up to Murtagh and said something in the ancient language, the lashes Murtagh had just received started glowing cherry red. It was as if he was being laid open with a thousand swords at once. For the next hour or more Murtagh thrashed and howled on the floor.  
("ENOUGH!) The word came from Shruiken's mind and everyone, but Galbatorix covered their ears and fell to their knees.  
"You forget yourself…" Galbatorix said aloud to the dragon.  
("Perhaps, but the boy is yours and he can't escape again…") As they talked Murtagh still thrashed on the floor.  
Galbatorix sneered and released Murtagh, then he bent down beside Murtagh and placed a callused hand on his head. Murtagh realized what he was about to do and mentally he braced himself, but it was no use. Murtagh had kept every spellcaster living in the palace from his mind including the very powerful Cadmuss and the traitor twins. Their minds were a pebble in comparison to the Beor Mountain sized power of Galbatorix's mind he brushed aside Murtagh's defenses and took all he knew about the Varden, Eragon, and Saphira.  
When the process was done Galbatorix returned to his throne, "Take him to the dungeon…I will decide his fate later…" As they dragged poor Murtagh off Galbatorix turned his attention to the twins. "The two of you have done well…I wanted Saphira and Eragon, but Murtagh will do for now…As a reward I will give the two of you Murtagh's bounty and you will both join my army when it marches on Surda…"  
"Thank you great King…" They both said at the same time. As they thanked Galbatorix a soldier entered the throne room from the secret passage.  
"Great one…A Hurndall of the Urgals is here…She demands an audience with you…"

Murtagh lay on the floor of the dungeon cell, it had no windows of any kind. The cell door was a solid piece of wood with no window either. After a while he sat up and crawled to the corner. The one thing is in life that he held sacred was taken from him. ("I should have left the Varden during the battle…Then I would not be in this predicament…") He thought bitterly.  
An hour later one of the twins came in and tortured him, Murtgah was unable to defend himself mentally so he just took the physical and mental assault. When the twin was done Murtagh relieved himself in his pants. His cell stunk and he had not eaten since he arrived in Uru'baen.  
Murtagh fell asleep dreaming of freedom and Nausada. It was the jingling of keys that awoke him. Galbatorix entered his cell and the torture and torment started again. It lasted two hours as Galbatorix fed him mental images of his mother Selena leaving him behind and of Morzan his father throwing Zarroc at him as a teenager instead of a toddler.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Thorn  
Murtagh had been broken and it was the lowest in his life he had ever been. All the fight had been taken out of him, he lay on the stone floor of his cell in his own bodily waste defeated. Thoughts of killing himself ran through Murtagh's mind.  
The door opened again and this time one of the twins entered with two soldiers and a servant girl. The soldiers threw a bucket of warm water all over Murtagh, then they exited the cell and came back carrying a wooden tub. Thy stripped Murtagh of his clothes, then the twin healed his wounds. The guards picked him up and set him in the tub of soapy water. The servant girl scrubbed him from head to toe then they wrapped a towel around his waste and took Murtagh to a large room with twelve seats and silk dais large enough for dragons behind each chair. A cracked emblem was on the floor, the emblem of the dragon riders.  
The guards sat Murtagh down at a table after the girl dressed him in new clothes and another servant girl brought a tray of food. When Murtagh refused to eat the soldiers helped the girl to force the food down his throat. Eventually Murtagh started to cooperate and he ate on his own. When Murtagh was done they left him alone and shackled to the chair.  
("I wonder what this is all about?") He thought to himself. ("Clean me up and feed for a public execution…")  
As he considered every meaning behind the bath, new clothes, and food a door opened and Galbatorix entered the Council room with a man he had never seen before. The man had pointy ears and he wore a rider's sword. He was carrying a large box with gold trimmings.  
Murtagh put his head down, but when the man opened the box he removed something that cast a red light on Murtagh. When Murtagh looked up he gasped at the red oblong object in the man's hand.  
"If you haven't guessed by now my boy this is a dragon egg…One of two left in the world…"  
"No!" Murtagh screamed as the man sat the egg down in a basket just out of Murtagh's reach. "Please don't hatch…please don't hatch…" Murtagh whispered as Galbatorix and the man left the room.  
Murtagh wiggled in his chair in an attempt to crush the egg, but the chair was bolted to the floor and his hands shackled to the chair. Eventually he lost interest and fell asleep in the chair. Murtagh was awakened by the servant girl who brought him some food. After he ate Murtagh stared at the egg hoping it wouldn't hatch. Soon he fell asleep again and dreamed. He dreamed of his mother, Nausada, and Eragon. Then everything became white and when the light faded he was on a field between two great armies. He looked across the field and spotted Eragon who shook his head disapprovingly.  
_"Eragon help me!"  
"I can't help you…You are the son of Morzan…and I am a free rider…"  
_Murtagh awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, but something was licking his face. He looked down to find a dragon the size of his forearm licking his face. Tears swelled Murtagh's eyes as he and the little red dragon locked eyes. "Why did you have to hatch?" Murtagh said as he opened his right hand to find the famous Gidwey Ignasia etched in the palm of his hand.  
The dragon turned his head to the side when Murtagh asked the question as if he understood him. He licked Murtagh again causing him to smile. He could feel the dragon in his mind, its hunger and desire to protect him. From the Dragon a great strength filled Murtagh and the torture he endured from the twins and Galbatorix was washed away. He was a Rider now and that meant.  
("I should be able to use magic now…") When Murtagh said this the Dragon looked up at him. Murtagh focused all his mind at the chains, his desires, his will, and heart. _"Jierda…" _He screamed, but the chains remained whole. He tried a number of other words, but nothing happened. He tried over and over again to free himself, but nothing happened.  
"I don't suppose you could melt these chains?" Murtagh asked looking at the dragon.  
The Dragon looked at Murtagh then he looked at the chains and wrapped his mouth around them in an attempt to break them with his mouth. Murtagh winced when the red Dragon broke a tooth on the chains. "I'm sorry little one…I didn't mean for you too do that…" Murtagh said as the Dragon whimpered.  
The door opened and a servant girl came in with two guards, they pointed their spears at the dragon while the girl served Murtagh a tray of food. She took a bowl of raw bloody meat from the tray and set it down for the dragon. He eyed the soldiers suspiciously before he leapt off of Murtagh's lap and ate from the bowl. When Murtagh was done she took the tray, but left the bowl, because the dragon was still eating.  
No sooner had the girl and the guards left did Galbatorix enter. He looked at the Dragon who hissed at him arching its back. Galbatorix snatched the little Dragon off the floor.  
"Don't hurt him!" Murtagh yelled.  
Galbatorix just stared at Murtagh while the little dragon squeaked in protest at being handled. "What is his name?" Galbatorix finally asked.  
There was something in the way he asked that question and an erry feeling came over Murtagh. He sneered as a name popped into his head, "His name is Thorn…"  
Galbatorix smiled, "And I suppose he is to be a Thorn in the side of your enemies…"  
"That's right…"  
Galbatorix grunted and set the dragon down in Murtagh's lap, "Very soon son of Morzan my enemies will be your enemies…"  
Murtagh breathed a sigh of relief when Galbatorix left, he looked down at Thorn. "Well little one…I am your Rider and you are my Dragon…I am sorry for the trouble I am about to put us in…"  
Thorn just looked at Murtagh as if he was the only one in the world who completely understood Murtagh. The two of them were bound by an ancient magic and they would die for another. Murtagh could feel worry in his Dragon as well and Thorn's eyes said I am sorry as well. I am sorry I couldn't protect you from that man.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. _**Vertau Sin'Ji Hauth and Elbashen Dartu  
**_Once again Murtagh had fallen asleep and Thorn sat in his lap watching for the slightest danger. When the doors opened again Thorn awoke Murtagh with a mental nudge. Murtagh responded by placing barriers in fear that someone was trying to gain dominance over his mind. Thorn looked up at him, ("I'm sorry this will take some getting use to…")  
Murtagh finally noticed Galbatorix walking towards him, he stood over them both staring at them. "What do you want?" Murtagh managed to say.  
Galbatorix struck him across the face and Thorn hissed at Galbatorix arching his back. "Do not speak unless spoken to…" He paused, before continuing, "…_Vertau Sin'Ji Hauth and Elbashen Dartu…"  
_When Galbatorix said those names both Thorn and Murtagh looked at each other. A tingling sensation ran over Murtagh and in his soul he felt as if Galbatorix had just described him in great detail. It took a few minutes for Murtagh to realize what Galbatorix had just done.  
("My true name!")  
` "Yes boy…I know your true name…and Thorn's true name in the ancient language…The two of you are mine now…" Galbatorix removed the shackles. "_Vertau Sin'Ji Hauth…_Stand and bow to me…" A great power compelled Murtagh to obey, even though he tried to resist the command. He broke out into a sweat and stood up, then he dropped to one knee. "_Vertau Sin'Ji Hauth…_From now on you will refer to me as your majesty, your highness, or milord…Whatever title you feel will invoke my favor…" He waited for an answer.  
Pride couldn't help Murtagh he had to obey, "Yes…Milord…"  
"Good…very good…You may rise…" He did and all poor Thorn could do was watch, "Thanks to you Eragon has slipped from my grasp, but since Thorn hatched for you…My plans are close to being realized…I shall begin your training in magic immediately…Graywin…" The man with the pointed ears entered and took Thorn away.  
"Where is he taking Thorn?"  
"To be educated by Shruiken…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. The Secrets of Magic  
Part 1. The Ancient Language

"Tell me Murtagh what do you know of magic…"  
They sat at a table the two of them, Galbatorix at one end and Murtagh on the other. He sighed, "Magic is governed by the ancient language and uses the energy of the body to summon it, it costs the same amount of energy to do things by magic as it would by normal means…"  
Galbatorix smiled, "I suppose I have your treacherous mother to thank for your meager knowledge of what magic is…" Murtagh sneered at him, "…And I have Morzan to thank for not allowing her to teach you…Though if he had been more cautious your brother would be in my grasp as well…" Murtagh looked at him in disbelief, he heard the words and was speechless. "Oh yes you have a brother…Tell me did you ever ask Eragon who his mother was…"  
Murtagh thought back on his travels with Eragon and not once did either of them mention the names of their mothers. He put two and two together, "That is impossible…" He finally managed to say.  
Galbatorix took a sip from his goblet, "No not impossible…when Sala looked into Eragon's mind he learned the name of his mother…Selena…He also learned that she left him with her brother in Carvahal over sixteen years ago…It was during that time that Saphira's egg was stolen and Morzan had sent the Black Hand on her last mission…She was gone for so long that both Morzan and I assumed she had been killed…when I arrived in Gilead Morzan was dead and Brom was long gone…When I arrived at your father's fortress to collect Selena she had already died…When the twins told me of Eragon's parentage I remembered what the servants told me about her condition when she returned…She had given birth to a son, Eragon and hid him in Carvahal…Eragon is your brother…"  
When Galbatorix went silent his mind began to spin, ("Of course we had so much in common…we are brothers and he never knew and he still doesn't know…") Murtagh said thinking to himself. Murtagh looked up at Galbatorix. "I suppose you intend to have me fight my own brother…"  
"Fight and capture him…"  
"Why do you still want to capture Eragon…He has killed your servants and soldiers, joined your enemies, and who knows what else…"  
Galbatorix smiled, "I already told you I need to rebuild the Riders, but in my image…The Riders of old were ruled by power hording Elves…I intend to put a new order in its place one that is fare and just…A new order to tame the lands in my name and put an end to all this fighting…Saphira is the key…She is the last female Dragon in existence…I can't kill her or Eragon…"  
"And you intend to mate her with Thorn…"  
"Yes…Enough of this for now…Your lessons must continue…"  
The first thing Galbatorix taught Murtagh was to Scry, the spell was simple and within two hours he could scry places and people he was familiar with. Murtagh scryed his mother's grave, then he scryed, Brom's tomb, and then he scryed Tronjheim, but the Varden were gone.  
Then Galbatorix taught Murtagh the alphabet of the ancient language and glyphs. If Murtagh mispronounced a word he was punished severely. When Galbatorix ended the lesson Murtagh knew how to cast three spells and he knew over fifty words in the ancient language. He also knew the true names of fire, wind, water, earth, some plants, and animals.  
With his mind Galbatorix summoned a young girl and she lead Morzan to his new room. It was very spacious a well decorated, there was even a hollow in the floor for a Dragon to sleep.  
"Whose room was this before it was mine?" He asked the girl.  
"It belonged to Morzan sir and before him the treacherous Oromis…Morzan's former master…"  
As the girl left Murtagh sneered at the bed that had been once used by his parents. Then he went to the bookshelf, all the books on the shelf had been written by Galbatorix. He then went to the window and called with his mind to Thorn. The Dragon acknowledged him mentally and they both comforted each other. Murtagh could tell something was different about his Dragon, but he could tell what. ("I wish you could speak my friend…")  
There was a bowl of water on the stand next to the bed, he picked it up casting the spell for scrying. Nausada was walking through the paths of Beor Mountains with thousands of people. Some of them Murtagh recognized from the battle of Farthen Dur. A single tear slid down his face and he released the image. Murtagh went to the bed and fell fast asleep.  
The next morning Murtagh had breakfast with Galbatorix, then they continued his lessons. If anything Galbatorix was a thorough teacher as he drilled the ancient language into Murtagh. He received three acts of punishment during his lessons and afterwards they crossed swords.  
"You are a more competent swordsman than your father I will give you that…" Galbatorix said healing his arm. They had fought with unguarded blades.  
("You should try Eragon out…") Murtagh thought to himself. "When will you allow me to see Thorn…"  
Galbatorix grunted, "In time…he is not ready yet…" He gave Murtagh a bowl of water. "I want you to scry Eragon and Saphira…"  
Murtagh set the bowl down on the table, _"Draumr Kopa Nencied…" _Galbatorix smiled at the added word. Murtagh was getting clever in his spells. A hazy fog appeared in the water, but there was no Eragon and when they tried to Scry Saphira all they saw a moonlit sky.  
"I was afraid of this…release the spell…"  
"What does that mean?"  
"Someone gave Eragon an enchanted object to block us…"  
"Can't you or I over the spell…" Murtagh asked. "When I was traveling with the twins I heard them say that someone powerful was scrying them I deduced that it was Eragon…"  
"Of course I can overcome what ever is blocking us, but magic has rules…Whatever is protecting Eragon from being watched may be drawing its energy from him. The object may kill him to block me or you if we put more power into our spell…"  
("Then Eragon gave up looking for me…") Murtagh thought.  
"You are probably right…The twins did their job well…" Galbatorix said commenting on Murtagh's thoughts. He looked at Galbatorix, "Yes I can enter your mind at anytime and listen in on you whenever I wish…" That sent a chill through Murtagh. "Here…" Galbatorix gave him a scroll on many spells. "Learn those you will be tested on blocking and casting…" Everyday it was the same for Murtagh practicing magic and sharpening his other skills like the sword. Galbatorix even allowed him to fight five of his most seasoned guards, then he fought some men from the dungeon who were scheduled for execution.

Part 2. Power  
After a week of intense training in the ancient language Murtagh could speak it very fluently and now when he studied with Galbatorix there was punishment because he got every word and phrase correct. On the first day of the week Galbatorix took him to the throne room.  
_"Well of souls open for King and grant me the power from within…" _He said in the ancient language. Murtagh watched an area of the floor wave and shimmer like a pond of water disturbed by a pebble. It opened up into a perfect circle that was five feet in circumference. From within the whole a rainbow of colors shined. _"Steirn Risa!" _At his command fourteen oblong gyms arose from the whole then it closed.  
Murtagh stared in wonder, 'What are they?"  
"_Eldunari…_It means heart of hearts…These Eldunary conatin the mind of a dragon either slain in battle or died of other reasons…anyway a dragon has two hearts one to pump the blood and the other to hold their minds upon death of the body. These Eldunary will make you more powerful than any rider who has come before you…Even your father…"  
"How do they work? What do I do with them?"  
Galbatorix gave a scroll, "Learn this spell…it will merge you physically with the Eldunary…With them you can draw energy from them instead of your body…and now _**Vertau Sin'Ji Hauth… **_You will swear never to reveal my secret to another…" Murtagh swore, but what occurred to Murtagh was that he said nothing of Murtagh's secret.  
It took Murtagh two days to learn the spells that would allow him to physically bond with the Eldunary. Then it took him another four days to mentally bend the Eldunary to his will and he was finally able to use the spell.  
When Murtagh was in complete control of the Eldunary Murtagh had a duel with Galbatorix. Of course Murtagh lost but he was able to hold his own and show Galbatorix he was competent with magic. Then he had some spellcasters duel Murtagh. He took on eight spellcasters at once and defeated them all.  
Murtagh's power was unnatural and he enjoyed it, when the time came to face his brother Eragon wouldn't stand a chance and that saddened Murtagh. The next day Galbatorix took Murtagh to court and forced him to stand at his right side while the nobles presented Galbatorix with the wealth, resources, and finances he would need to march on Surda.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Air Dueling  
The sun had set and instead of practicing magic that day Galbatorix had Murtagh read all day. Then when the sun set he took Murtagh to the Dragon hold beneath the fortress. Murtagh gasped when he saw Thorn, because in just one months time his dragon was three times the size of a horse. Not as big as Saphira, but big enough to ride and he wore a molded saddle.  
("Greetings Murtagh…It has been to long…") A male voice said in Murtagh's mind.  
("How long have you been able to talk?") Murtagh finally asked.  
Smoke streamed from his nostrils, ("For the past week now…I wanted to speak with you but the mad-one would not allow me…")  
("Be careful Thorn…My patient has its limits…")  
He snarled at Galbatorix, but stopped when Shruiken bent his head down on the smaller Dragon and growled at him he stopped. "Why did you do this…" Murtagh barked.  
"I will do as I please…It fits my purpose and you will not question me like that again…" Murtagh put his head down, "Now climb onto your Dragon and we shall duel in the air…"  
Murtagh sheepishly obeyed, but his mood changed when Thorn stood to his full height. The two dragons went into the courtyard and leapt into the air. They circled one another then they charged each other. Shruiken was much bigger than Thorn and the elder Dragon didn't mind using it to his advantage. Twice he knocked Thorn around in the air and it was only through Murtagh's intervention that he was able to put up any kind of fight.  
("You need my help!") Murtagh said.  
("I am a Dragon…my thoughts are wise and ancient and strength has no equal it is you little brother who need my help…") They argued back and forth until Galbatorix ordered them to stop.  
"The two of you fight like children over a toy…How do you expect to defeat Eragon and Saphira when you can barely best us…"  
("Shruiken is bigger than me…much bigger than Saphira would be and you are far more powerful than her Rider…")  
"The foresworn were outnumbered at all times during the war against Dragons much more ancient than Shruiken here and sometimes bigger…So I will not accept that excuse…Go the both of you what a disappointment…"  
Thorn was allowed to fly Murtagh up to his room under the invisibility spell of course. They said nothing to each other until they reached the room.  
"I am sorry…I am still getting use to you being in my mind…" Murtagh said from his bed. He looked at Thorn and repeated it to him mentally.  
("A Dragon does not apologize for anything, but you are my Rider and I should head you as you head me…I am sorry…")  
Murtagh got up and walked over to his dais, ("I thought you said Dragons don't apologize…") Murtagh scratched him under the jaw causing Thorn to squirm. ("A ticklish Dragon who would have thought…")  
Thorn yawned, ("Tell me about your mother…") Murtagh looked at him, ("You dream of her almost every night…Her and another woman…with Dark skin…did the sun burn her? What is her name?")  
("I will tell you another time…") Murtagh said in fear that Galbatorix was listening. ("My mother was kind and brave…She always had a kind word for me…I adored her…She was very beautiful…She loved planting in her garden and her favorite flowers were roses. They talked most of the night on many subjects. Then they both fell asleep at the same time.

"Much better…" Galbatorix said after another intense air duel. Both Thorn and Murtagh were able to work better together as a team. Cadmuss entered the courtyard carrying a message. "The assassination failed milord…"  
"Send a message to General Reckard…Tell them to march now…" He returned his attention to Murtagh, "Come with me…" Galbatorix lead him to the treasury. There was gold and other valuable pieces of treasure inside and an array Dragon Rider swords. "Choose one…A Rider needs a Rider's sword…" Murtagh walked up and down the rack of swords and three caught his eye. The first was a silver sword, it sat alone from the others, he was about to touch it when Galbatorix spoke up. "Don't touch that sword…"  
He looked at him, "Why?"  
"It once belonged to Vrael…No man can wield it…Not even me…"  
Murtagh looked at the sword in wonder and withdrew his hand, then he went to a curved red sword. The cross guard was flat and horizontal instead of vertical. He swung a few times but it just didn't feel right for the type of fighting he was use too. The next sword he went to was a green hand and a half sword. It felt right but it was much heavier than his old hand and a half blade. This blade was made for a very muscular person.  
Murtagh took a knee, "My King I thank you for bringing me here, but if I am to have a sword then I shall take Zarroc when I face Eragon. Until then I shall wield my old sword…"  
Galbatorix shocked him by smiling, "Very well…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Shruiken  
("Murtagh, Thorn…Come to the Dragon hold now…") It was Shruiken's voice in their heads. Murtagh climbed onto Thorn's back without the saddle and he leapt out of the opening gliding down to the Dragon hold. ("Welcome hatchlings…") Murtagh looked for Galbatorix, but he was not there. ("Galbatorix is playing with his concubine…I summoned you here hatchlings…I meant to speak with you both earlier, but circumstances would not permit…Galbatorix has made you swear oaths, but there are ways around those oaths…The winds of war are blowing…The Varden are in Surda and Galbatorix has sent his army…")  
("We know…") Murtagh said.  
("Yes but what you don't know is that your Nausada is leading this army…") Murtagh gasped, ("I have been able to hide your attraction for this woman from Galbatorix…If he finds out he will use it to his advantage, but applied properly use it to yours…Now if Eragon is captured the two of you will never be free…I will teach you how to get around the oaths Galbatorix forces you to swear…I will also teach you how to trick him into thinking his thoughts are your thoughts…")  
("Why are you betraying Galbatorix?") Thorn asked.  
("He killed my first Rider…I both love and hate Galbatorix…His will ways heavy on me but at times like now I can resist him…") For the next two hours Shruiken taught Murtagh and Thorn how to protect themselves from Galbatorix and recognize his mental touch. ("Go now hatchlings back to your rooms and remember what I taught you…We shall not speak again the three of us and I shall be as cold to you as Galbatorix…") Shruiken watched them leave and when they were gone his mood changed and he reached his mind out towards the heart of the Hadarac Desert. ("Were they apart of the plan as well…")  
The ancient voices of the Dragons responded, _("Murtagh and Thorn were unforeseen but they will not be harmed…")  
_("As you say, but if Eragon and Saphira are captured…")  
("If that happens then there is someone who can rescue them…")  
Shruiken snorted, ("And who is this person…")  
_("A girl by the name of Elva will rescue them and retrieve the egg…You must trick Galbatorix into thinking the green egg will be better protected by you…")  
_("Who is this Elva?") When the Dragons explained about how they influenced Eragon to bless Elva he snorted, ("A powerful weapon in deed, but what if she fails?")  
_("Jaden and Draco still live…")  
_Shruiken laughed, ("Galbatorix will have a cow as the two legs say when they show themselves…Very well I shall do my part…Farewell my brothers and sisters…")  
The pieces in the game for power over Alagaesia were being moved and Galbatorix had no idea that Shruiken was helping the ancient Dragons of Kuthian.

("I can't believe Shruiken would help us like that…") Thorn said to Murtagh in their room.  
("Neither can I, but I get the feeling that more is going on than he told us…") Murtagh replied climbing into Thorn's Dais.  
("I agree…goodnight little brother…")


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. A Day Off

It was an hour before sunrise and the younger Razac stood before Galbatorix. "We zpotted the boy along the zhore aboard the Dragon with the entire Village…The man Jeod was with them…We took his woman and her father…The Rider will come for them…"  
When Galbatorix heard about the Dragon Wing being stolen and the docks in Teirm being razed, he became enraged and ordered all the spies that had been watching Jeod killed. "I want the bounty on Roran's head increased to an Earldom…"  
Cadmuss bowed, "Of course milord…Tarson a spellcaster in Teirm says they sent threw skiffs after the Dragon Wing…"  
("Its obvious the boy is headed towards Surda in an attempt to find his cousin…He will want revenge on the Razac and rescue the girl…You should keep the girl alive to trap them both…") Shruiken said.  
Galbatorix looked at the black Dragon and sneered, "The girl keep her alive…There is a huge chance that Eragon and his cousin will try to rescue her…"  
"Az you command my king…We zhall prepare for hiz arrival…"  
"The wards I placed around you will protect you from magical attacks, but they draw upon the energy of your bodies…Now go…"

Murtagh came to the old council chambers for his daily exercises, but when he entered the room a servant girl was waiting for him. "Lord Galbatorix gave me this for you sir…"  
Murtagh broke the seal and read it in private, then he dismissed the girl. Murtagh made his way to the Dragon hold as Galbatorix had given time to himself. He could go flying in the countryside, but he had to remain unseen. He quickly saddled Thorn and he recited the spells of invisibility, then they took off.  
("I think you and I will be heading for the battle front soon…") Mutagh said.  
("How does he even know Eragon and Saphira will be there…")  
Murtagh smiled, ("With army he conscripted the Varden will definitely need his help…they will summon him and he will be there…")  
("Neither of us can underestimate them…Galbatorix made you powerful, but Eragon and Saphira have experience…")  
("I know…I just wish…")  
("I know little brother…You wish your mother would have had the foresight to hide you as well from Morzan and Galbatorix…but from what I have seen of your memories she probably told him in order to win his heart back…")  
It made sense what Murtagh said, but he still asked, ("How would you know?")  
("I am ancient and wise in my thoughts logic dictates that despite your father's cruel treatment of her Selena still loved Morzan and she would hold out hope that you would have brought them closer…")  
Thorn and Murtagh flew for hours then they returned to the fortress where they had lunch together and deepened their bond by merging their identities. There was however the constant voices of the Eldunary inside of Murtagh, but he quickly learned to quiet them.  
That evening Murtagh went to the library and did some reading on the wars between the foresworn and the Riders. When he was finished he returned to his room where Thron was lying on his Dais playing with a rat he had caught from the hold. He had the rat trapped in a ring of fire and watched him torment the little thing.  
Murtagh shook his head and went to his desk where he kept a mirror for scrying. He tried to scry Eragon, but all he saw was a wall that resembled the inside of a tree. He released the image and scryed Nausada who was dressed in armor ready for war.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Orders  
Murtagh got up early to eat breakfast with Galbatorix, but he wasn't there. Then he went to meet him in the council chambers, but Galbatorix never showed up. So he decided to go and oil Thorn's saddle, he was polishing the buckles when Galbatorix touched his mind.  
("Come to the throne room immediately…") When Murtagh arrived Thorn was there and after they greeted each other mentally he asked what was happening, but Thorn had no idea.  
Murtagh dropped to one knee, "You summoned me my king…"  
"Yes… arise Murtagh…" He obeyed, "The time has come…The Varden and the Surdan's have gathered an army and are marching to meet my forces near the Jiet River…I want you and Thorn to be there…Do not show yourselves until Eragon has worn himself out using magic and fighting…"  
("What if he doesn't show up…") Thorn asked, Murtagh looked at Thorn.  
"Then the two of you will show yourselves and unleash your wrath and power on my enemies…"  
"Milord…as you know there was an Elf Arya by name…Eragon has come to be enamored with her…If I can capture her and word of this reaches his ears…"  
Galbatorix narrowed his eyes and studied Murtagh for a few seconds. "I know the Elf of whom you speak…If you can capture her, but only if Eragon is not there…Remember no harm is to come to Eragon or Saphira…" He invoked their names in the true language then Murtagh bowed and they left the throne room.

Murtagh screamed at the top of his lungs, because it was the first time he and Thorn got to fly such a long distance away from Urubaen. They flew for hours looping and twisting, just having fun for a while. Then they both grew serious and flew due west until they came to Dras Leona. They entered the city at night to get supplies and left the same night. Because of Murtagh's vast power Thorn didn't get tired of flying for so many hours. Soon they were flying over the Jiet River.  
On the second day of their journey they came to the Burning planes and Galbatorix's vast army. About half a mile or more south of the Imperial camp was the Varden and Surda forces pitching their tents, digging ditches, and building stockade.  
Thorn lands at the rear of the army invisible so that they could not be seen, but when they enter the camp they become visible. "My Lord Murtagh General Reckard is waiting in the command tent with the royal spellcasters…I am to take you to them immediately…"  
"Has my tent been erected?"  
"Yes sir…"  
"Bring water for Thorn and me I need some wine…"  
The man summoned a runner and gave orders to the boy then he escorted Murtagh and Thorn to the command tent. The camp was built in a way so that no matter where one stood Thorn could not be seen, even with his red glittering hide.  
"Welcome son of Morzan…" The General said when he entered the tent. There was enough room for Thorn to stick his head inside. "And welcome to you Master Thorn…"  
"What's the situation?"  
"We arrived the same time as the Varden…I was just preparing to send an emissary to demand their surrender…"  
"Put a hold on that until they have finished constructing their camp…" Murtagh said, as he locked eyes with one of the twins. He sneered at the bald headed man before speaking again. "Has there been any sign of Eragon or his blue Dragon Saphira…"  
"No Milord, but he may be hiding with magic as you are…"  
"If he were hiding we would have felt something from him…" One of the twins said.  
Murtagh closed his eyes and used one of the birds circling overhead to fly down to the Varden. He spotted Arya , Nausada, and a strange looking black haired girl following Nausada around. The girl looked at the bird in the eyes and it was almost as if she knew Murtagh was possessing the bird.  
"He is not here…" Murtagh declared and some of the men in the tent breathed a sigh of relief. "Galbatorix wants Eragon and his Dragon taken above all things…" He looked at the older Twin, "Tell the spellcasters not to attack Eragon or Saphira for any reason…"  
"We know what is expected of us Son of Morzan…" The older twin said.  
"Good Galbatorix will not tolerate failure and neither will I…"

After his meeting with commanders, Murtagh went to his tent to be alone, while Thorn went hunting near the spine. He slept until mid-day and was awakened by his squire.  
"Sir the Varden have finished constructing their camp and General Reckard sent an emissary to demand their surrender…"  
"Is that all?"  
"Well sir…if its not to presumptuous…Do you think the Varden will surrender…"  
Murtagh raised an eyebrow, he could tell the boy was afraid, "No they won't…the men of the Varden and Surda are proud…They will fight…"  
He stammered, "But we outnumber them…"  
"In war numbers mean nothing…I read that at the battle of Ilireai Galbatorix's forces were outnumbered two to one and still they won the battle…King Abernost was outnumbered at the second rebellion of Palancar…" The boy put his head down, "How old are you?"  
"Fifteen sir…"  
Murtagh stood up and went to his desk and began writing a note, then he sealed it with his personal seal. "When the battle starts take a horse and deliver this letter to Baron of Naur…he lives in the countryside of Narda…If you are stopped by any soldiers just show them my seal…"  
"Yes sir…"  
("He should not be here…") Thorn said to Murtagh.  
("No he shouldn't he is far too young…")  
Murtagh exited the tent just as Thorn was landing, ("I wonder if the Varden have two-legs that young fighting for them…")  
("The Varden live by a code of ethics…The youngest person in their ranks is probably eighteen…")  
Just then a runner came up to Murtagh eyeing Thorn cautiously, he bowed, "Milord I was told to give you this…"  
Murtagh broke the seal and read it, ("What does it say?") Thorn asked.  
He looked at the red Dragon, "The Varden have refused our terms and will send an emissary with a counter proposal…"  
When Thorn snorted fire from his nostrils the man took a three steps back, ("You two-legs have weird traditions about war…A Dragon would not waste time talking we would just attack…")  
Murtagh smiled and dismissed the runner, ("Well we would have attacked, but eddicate dictates that terms be exchanged first…and Galbatorix ordered us to give Eragon and Saphira time to get here…")  
Thorn snorted again, ("Eddicate indeed…whoever the Varden send to represent them will be killed…")  
Murtagh summoned a cook to bring him something freshly slaughtered and some seasonings and a loaf of bread. "Forgive me sir, but won't you eat in the officer's tent?"  
Murtagh grunted before responding, "I like to cook my own meals thank you…" He roasted a duck on a spit and some potatoes he boiled in a pot and as they cooked Murtagh ate some grapes. When the food was done he sat between Thorn's legs and ate in silence. The rest of the day was uneventful. That evening Murtagh went flying with Thorn to see the lay of the land so he would be able to scry whenever he wished.  
("One day we will have to request that Galbatorix allow us to fly up and down the lands to see as much as possible…")  
Murtagh smiled, ("Yeah but he won't allow us to do that until this war is decided…")  
Thorn glided on an updraft and tilted to the right, ("You should consider asking Galbatorix for Morzan's fortress…")  
Murtagh sneered at the that suggestion, ("You know how I feel about that so why would you suggest such a thing…")  
("Because I hate being around him as much as you do…and it would be nice to have a place away from his madness and those plotting two-legged snakes in his court…")  
Thorn made sense, ("You have a point…")  
It was an hour after midnight before they returned to their tent. It was three hours after sunrise before Murtagh got up and he summoned a runner to fetch him some fruit for breakfast.  
("How can you eat that?") Thorn asked. ("Its not meat…That is the food of prey not a hunter as great as you and I…")  
Murtagh smiled, "Believe it or not it is very filling for humans and Galbatorix told me that Elves don't eat meat at all…")  
Thorn sniffed the fruit, it had a pleasant smell but he wouldn't put it in his mouth. Their minds were touched by the younger twin who allowed them to listen in on the Varden's emissary. The twins tortured the poor man then they beheaded him.

The next day as Murtagh was sharpening his sword and placing spells on it so that it would stand against Zarroc a man came running up to him. "Milord the Blue Rider approaches!"  
Murtagh sighed in disappointment, it was too much to hope that Eragon would stay away. He climbed a hill with a tree on it and Thorn at his side he took an enchanted spyglass from the runner. There was Eragon dressed in his armor riding Saphira with the Dwarf Orik in front of him.  
("He looks different from the memories I have seen in your head…")  
Murtagh nodded, ("Aye he does look different…")  
("Shruiken told me that a bond with a dragon changes the rider and for humans the process is slow because they were added to the spell later, but I never thought…")  
("I know…") Murtagh said in agreement, ("Either the Elves forced the change or this is something else. They watched as the Varden's archers on duty shot at Saphira, they avoided the weak attack, but someone shot an arrow after the others were loosed. Murtagh watched in amazement as Eragon leaned to the side snatching the arrow out of the air, then he disappeared among the tents of the Varden.  
"He has come and we will capture him…" The older twin said standing next to Murtagh.  
"Galbatorix's orders standing…Thorn and I will be the ones to deal with Eragon and Spahira…That being said if you or your snot nosed twin intervene the torment I suffered at your hands will seem like a child being tickled compared to what I will do to you…"  
"Do not threaten us son of Morzan…You are expendable…The King still has one egg in his possession and Saphira and her rider is his true prize…" When Thorn snorted fire from his nostrils the elder twin made a quick, but dignified retreat.  
("It will begin soon…")  
("Then let us be ready…") Thorn said.

Another day passed of waiting and Thorn was getting impatient to take his mind off of things Murtagh played games with Thorn while they waited. Another messenger was getting ready to approach the Varden's camp with their emissary's head.  
"The Urgals approach!" Someone screamed, Murtagh jumped up while Thorn leapt into the air, because he had never seen an Urgal before.  
Murtagh took the spyglass from the General, over two hundred Urgals waited on the outskirts of the Varden's camp while one lone Kull walk through the camp towards the Varden. When he vanished among the tents Murtagh lowered his spy glass and looked at the General.  
"What do you think?"  
Murtagh hunched his shoulders, "I think they are going to offer the Varden assistance…"  
"Do you think they will accept…" The General asked.  
"They would be fools not too…Send the herald…"

The herald was sent and the pieces in place, but the the Varden or rather Saphira made the first move with a roar that Imperial herarld to his death. Saphira's roar was a roar of defiance and a rallying call to all who defied Galbatorix. When Thorn heard the roar he wished to answer her with his own roar, but he and Murtagh haad to remain hidden until Eragon and Saphira had worn themselves out.

"We will attack at sunrise…" Murtagh said to the General.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. The Battle  
Part 1. Murtagh Watches  
Murtagh returned to his tent and made sure everything was ready for the upcoming battle. Then he mentally checked each spellcaster to make sure they knew and understood what they were suppose to do. The sun had finally set and Murtagh stood in the entrance of his tent watching the sky.  
("Are you nervous?") Thorn asked.  
("No are you…")  
("I have never been in a battle before nor have I ever fought another Dragon…I mean I have practiced with Shruiken and he is a thorough teacher and all…")  
Murtagh could believe it, but Thorn was nervous about facing Saphira and why shouldn't he be, this is her second major battle and his first…She is a year and some months older than he and Thorn was only hatched about two months ago and he has the body of an adult dragon.  
Murtagh walked up to him and grabbed the side of his jaw, ("You are a Dragon…and I am your rider…We will be fine…I am with you…Saphira is afraid as well afraid of facing Shruiken because they believe Galbatorix may be out here…")  
("Thank you little brother…")

The stars were out and the sky shine brightly with their light, Murtagh had decided to get some sleep. He lay with Thornn on his dais, but they were awakened by a horrible sound coming from throughout their own camp. Men cried out in horror, grabbing their stomachs and died wretching. Others were speaking gibberish and seeing illusions of terrible things.  
"They have been poisoned Murtagh said examining a pot of stew…"  
"How is that possible?" The General asked.  
Murtagh looked towards the Varden's camp and smiled, "There is only one person that I know of among all the Varden who deals with poisons…nightshade…Angela the Witch…"  
"I know that name…my sister in Teirm sent me a love potion she bought from her…"  
Murtagh raised an eyebrow, "Love potion?"  
He smiled, "Believe it or not…it worked that is how I got my wife…"  
Murtagh shook his head, "Have the…twins check the rest of the food supplies for tampering…" Then he returned to Thorn and laid down.

An hour before sunrise Murtagh got up to put on his armor, then he and thorn climbed the hill to watch the battlefield. The twins and General Reckard joined them and the moment they were settled a horn sounded.  
"The Varden are attacking…"  
Murtagh's heart jumped when he saw Nausada leading the charge into battle. He sighed in relief when he sensed the wards around her coming from Eragon. In fact Eragon was protecting several people at once, a dangerous thing to do Murtagh thought.  
The General pointed to King Orrin's calvary making a flank attack with the Urgals. Murtagh looked at him for a second, but his attention was on Eragon and Saphira. They stayed away from the main fighting and were surrounded by both Urgals and Dwarves.  
Murtagh's mind was closed to all but Thorn, but he still felt one of Galbatorix's spellcasters die along with the group of soldiers he was protecting. Then another spellcaster was killed by the combined might of the Du Vran Gata. A group of soldiers was foolish enough to try and attack Saphira, but the Dwarves and Urgals protecting them quickly eliminated them.  
The hours dragged on then the General sent the signal for the catapults to fire. In reaction Eragon took control of the man operating one of the catapults and made him cut the counter ropes Murtagh smiled when the machine flipped backwards. The Imperial spellcasters took the opportunity to kill a member of the Du Vran Gata. Murtagh could feel Eragon personally searching for the person responsible and killed him.  
The Varden were slowly being pushed back towards their camp, because the Imperial forces were too numerous. That is when some of the commanders in the empire started issuing orders that made no sense and more troops started dying from the poisons. Those commanders who were given nightshade were relieved of command and taken from the battle.  
Murtagh took his eyes off of Eragon to watch Nausada as she sprinted on her horse towards the blue rider. When she finished speaking to him Eragon dismounted Saphira and unsheathed Zarroc. Then he and Sphira looked at each other, then they charged the front lines. The two were one as Eragon moved like lightening from one soldier to the next. Sphira bathed a group in a torrent of flames, with her claw she disemboweled or decapited everyone who got too close. Her tail was like a giant mace breaking legs and smashing armor.  
Thorn's tail started to twitch and his blood rushed at watching her. He looked at Murtagh with a blood lust in his eyes, ("I like war…May we attack now?")  
Murtagh had to close his mind from the rush of his emotions, ("No it is not time yet…but soon my friend…very soon…")  
Then the battle started to shift again in favor of the empire and Murtagh felt it when Eragon ended most of his wards. Nausada was unprotected so Murtagh cast a quick spell around Nausada for her protection. ("Now may we attack") Thorn asked.  
Murtagh smiled, ("Not yet, but soon…")  
He watched as Eragon's moves started to slow and he acquired some bruises here and there. Saphira faired no better and Eragon looked at Nausada and Arya with no hope.  
"A SHIP! A Ship is coming up the Jiet River!" Someone screamed.  
Murtagh sneered and swung his spyglass towards the river. A large white sale ship was coming up the river. "The Dragon Wing!" General Reckard said.  
"Aye…The Dragon Wing…So Roran Stronghammer has come to save the day…" Murtagh had heard the story of how the people of Carvahal fought the King's handpicked soldiers how a man named Sloan betrayed his own friends to the Razac only to be taken captive himself. When the reinforcements arrived in Carvahal, the village was empty save for an old man and his son who refused to leave. The boy put up a fight and killed eight men before he was killed. The soldiers killed the old man and burned the village to the ground.  
A few months later two soldiers were found dead in Narda, and then weeks after that the Dragon Wing was stolen from the docks in Teirm. The ships sent after the Dragon Wing wre never heard from again.  
"Galbatorix has increased the bounty on his head to an earldom…"  
"I heard as much…The spies watching Jeod Longshanks were killed for allowing them to get away…"  
Murtagh watched as Saphira leapt into the air and flew towards the vessel. When she reached the ship, Saphira paused in flight and after a few minutes she returned to the battle. No sooner than she had left the Dragon Wing had started firing its ballistae on the Empire.  
"Do we attack the ship?"  
Murtagh shook his head, "No…If we attack that ship then Eragon will become enraged and sacrifice himself to protect all on board…" He looked at the older twin, "…Tell our people to stay away from that ship no matter what…"  
Murtagh was interrupted when another person screamed, "The Dwarves are coming…"

Part 2. Murtagh Reveals Himself  
Both Murtagh and Thorn swung their heads towards the southeast. Hrothgar was leading an army of Dwarves in his golden armor. Murtagh sneered when he saw Hrothgar and the memories of his confinement in Farthen Dur came back to his mind.

_"And who are you Dwarf…"_ Murtagh asked when Hrothgar entered the room.  
He sneered, _"I am Hrothgar son of Morzan and you will address me as your majesty…"  
"I would but I do not recognize you as my King…"  
"I shouldn't expect anything less from the son of Morzan…Your accursed father and his foresworn killed many of my people and you shall answer for your father's crimes…"  
"I am not my father…"  
"Prove it…Bow before the King of the Dwarves!"  
_Murtagh smiled, _"I would rather drink my own piss!"  
"You are Morzan's brat…If not for Ajihad and the fact that you helped a Dragon Rider… you would stand before the clan lords and answer for the deeds of your father…"  
"Perhaps Ajihad is a better leader than you…"_ The Dwarf King struck Murtagh and sent him to the floor, then the King left the room.

("Are you okay little brother?")  
("I swore I would have my venegeance on the Dwarf…Come the time to reveal ourselves is now!")  
Murtagh handed the spyglass to the General and dorned his helmet. "It is time to join the battle…" He said looking at the twins as he climbed up Thorn's side. Thorn lept high into the sky away from the battle so he could come in from an angle. ("Sound the horn…") Murtagh ordered with his mind.  
As the horn sounded everyone turned their attention towards the sky as Thorn roared a warning to their enemies. The smoke parted and the red dragon emerged with Murtagh on his back. All hope drained from the faces of the Varden and it was given to the empire with Thorn's and Murtagh's appearance. Thorn hovered in the air and Murtagh pointed a clawed hand at Hrothgar.  
"Farewell oh King of the Dwarves…" He said whispering, _"Tacauth!" _A red ball of energy sprang from his palm and as it flew from his hand Murtagh watched Eragon's reaction as Hrothgar's spellcatsers cried out in terror trying to block the magical attack.  
Eragon swore at Murtagh, then he ran to a dying horse and placed his hand on the poor beast. ("What is he doing?") Thorn asked.  
They watched in amazement as Eragon and Spahira seemed rejuvenated from what he did. He leapt onto Spahira and flew towards them. _("Oathbreaker, traitors…Eggbreakers…") _They heard Saphira fling the accusations at them and it hurt, but they were under orders and both Thorn and Murtagh had to fight…  
Despite his fatigue Eragon put up a good fight and he managed to wound Thorn. When they landed Murtagh and Eragon faced off. He thought the hand-a-half sword would have given Eragon a clew as to who he was fighting. In the end Eragon tackled Murtagh and took the helmet off.  
"_Thrysta Vodhr…_"  
Murtagh enjoyed the look on Eragon's face when he saw who he was fighting. They exchanged some words and in the end Murtagh had both Saphira and Eragon trapped…

("I can't believe you let them go...") Thorn said as they flew away from the Burning Plains.  
("HE was my friend before he was enemy…and you remember what Shruike told us…If we capture Eragon it is all over for us…He is our only hope at freedom…)  
("I hope the pain we are about to endure will be worth it…")  
("At least I was able to recover Zarroc…")


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. The War Begins  
When Murtagh and Thorn returned to Urubaen Galbatorix listened to their report on the battle and the reasons they returned empty handed. He was furious and tortured Murtagh first and forced Thorn to watch. Then he tortured Thorn and forced Murtagh to watch his bond partner suffer. Their torture included illusions of the other dying and living on without the other. Galbatorix also suffocated them both by denying them air, he used magic to inflare their nervous systems.  
When the punishment was done Galbatorix allowed them both to rest for a day then he summoned them back to the throne room ad placed oaths on them that could not be circumvented. When Thorn and Murtagh faced Saphira and Eragon again they would have no choice but to fulfill Galbatorix's commands.  
They stood before a map of Alagaesia, "The Varden will no doubt consider this a victory…They will no doubt attack Feinster first…I am preparing a group of soldiers…They can feel no pain and are very hard to kill…You will accompany them and bring Saphira and Eragon to me…Without fail…"  
Murtagh cleared his throat, "Milord what about the girl Katrina…Now that Roran is with Eragon they will no doubt try to rescue her and kill the Razac…"  
"I almost forgot…The Razac are well protected…You will go scouting the countryside…Allow Eragon to see you, but leave the Razac to capture them…If they fail I still have my other plan in the works…"  
It wasn't Galbatorix's intention to leave the Razac to their doom, it was Shruiken interfering in his thought process again, so that Eragon could kill the Razac and escape…  
While he plotted and planned his army spread across the entire Empire to drag out the war and dwindle down the forces of the Varden. The war had begun…


End file.
